Jericho Survivor Diaries
by SoldierofFortuneWriter
Summary: This story takes place in the Jericho Universe But not in Jericho, it is a Diary of what happened after the Attacks. From another small Town. I do not own Jericho or any of the properties, Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Survivor Diaries  
a Jericho Fan-Fiction**

Chapter one

Monday October 2, 2006  
Hello, my name is David Patterson. I am keeping these diaries so that the future generations (if any) will know the events that happened after the Nuclear attack or as i have now come to call it, the fall. Before the attacks i was nothing special. I lived in a small town in Arkansas. I had a small town job as a security guard and lived a small town life. However, the fall changed all the rules and it all began on September 25, 2006. I had just gotten off of work and was at home watching TV. On the news their was something about the president in a special meeting but i didn't pay much attention to it. The 6:00 evening news was coming on and i was in the kitchen getting something to eat. Had i known the last normal thing i did was have supper i would have made the most of it and had a big meal instead of a TV dinner. As the Microwave chimed i began to head back into the living room to watch the news to see which if any Bowl Game the Arkansas Razorbacks would be going to. As i sat down, the Tv and all the lights went off in the house. I slowly got up and went to check the breaker box to see if maybe i had tripped something when i had used the microwave. Nothing was tripped so i assumed that another farmer had clipped the power poles down the road again and had cut out the power to the trailer park. I slowly began to head to the phone to call the Electric company. When i got to it the line was dead no dial tone. I smiled assuming the farmer had really done a number on the pole this time, little did i know that this was only the beginning of what was to come. I walked outside to check on some of my neighbors. I went first to the right of my own trailer to see Mrs.Williams in her trailer when i got to her door and knocked on it she promptly answered and said that everything was alright then walked around my own trailer to the left side to check on Gabriel Stephens a good friend of mine. When i got to his door i knocked but he was not there. I casually walked back into my house and headed for my bedroom and picked up the Prepaid Cell i owned. I noticed it was off which was weird as i never turned it off. For the next few minutes i tried to turn it on but nothing happened. I walked outside and saw that people had begun to congregate in the streets many of them wondering what the deal was. I began to ask if any of them if any of them had used their cells to call the Electric Company. None of them were able to and those without cells could not get a dial tone on their land line phones.

Then Mitchell Davis a guy who lived down the street bearing the news that would put the nail on the coffin of the Old world. As he came i noticed the people around him began to look worried, my gut began to get that feeling i got when i was in School of forgetting to do my homework the sick feeling. As ran over to Mitchell who at this time as he was telling people began to get a serious worried look on their faces. As I approached Mitchell i asked him what was it that got him worked up then he told me. "Mitch what is the deal that has got you into a frenzy? David, after the lights went out i got on my CB to see how far the blackout had got. As i was listening on the CB base station in my house i heard some truckers talking about it, I still don't believe it."Mitch is a 20 something guy who like me had lived his life in a small town but because he was a trucker got to see the more of the world than I. However, the look i saw on his face was a look that started to chill me to the bone."Mitch calm down and tell me what is it you heard. Ok, as i was listening to the radio i got a trucker coming up from Memphis. He told me that truckers who were leaving Atlanta were telling others that Atlanta was gone and the only thing left was a MUSHROOM CLOUD!!" As he said Mushroom cloud another thougth crossed my mind Terrorist or in this case Nuclear Terrorism, however these were just rumors so far but still the people who heard that slowly began to gather around us."Mitch, these are just rumors you are hearing on the CB their aint nothing to confirm them yet ok so stop jumping to conclusions alright."after i said that a police officer pulled into the trailer park and got on his bullhorn. As i saw him get out i noticed it was a friend of mine, 24 year old Mike Johnson.

When me and him worked in the Security guard company he like to be called shooter cause he liked Shooter' Jennings songs. He slowly got out of the car and stood on the hood and began talking into the bullhorn."Everyone, i want all of you all to get back in your homes and stay their until you are told otherwise. As he got off the car to get back in i jogged over to him and he noticed me. He gave me a quick wave and closed the door as he sat down in the driver seat. I walked up to the window and looked whispered to him. Hey Shooter what is going on?Look, David i can't talk right now i have to secure all the city limits of town along with the State Troopers, or those that can get their cars started. Shooter, what is going on really, i have never seen you this worried. I only know a little, but about a few minutes ago, after the power went off of everything from cars to houses, one of the guys busted out a police radio and we heard the news from from the State Troopers. St.Louis, Dallas are gone. According to the radio broadcast it was a Nuclear Device of some sort."As he told me that i realized this was connected to what Mitch had said earlier. I leaned in to the car to not be overheard."Mitch has a CB connected to a backup power supply, he told us just now that some of the Truckers coming up from Atlanta said that Atlanta is gone. The only thing left was a Mushroom Cloud."Then the color drained from his face and he turned the car over."David, try to keep the peace around here if you can ok?"I nodded as he pulled out and headed for where Mitch was."Mitch, i want you to keep the CB on for as long as you can okay. Sure, did you cop friend tell you something."I leaned to Mitch and whispered into his ear."You were Right Atlanta is Gone. So is St.Louis and Dallas. I want you to keep the radio on so that we may hear of other cities that might have been hit."I slowly looked to the sun setting in the east and headed back to my trailer.I went to the bedroom and in the closet opened the gun cabinet and got out my Ar-15 assault rifle, my colt 45, and all the ammo i could and stacked it near the bed. I realized that once news of the attacks got out then people would either buy, or loot what they wanted. I planned on protecting my home. After that the rest of the night is a blur more later

Signed David


	2. Chapter 2

**Jericho Survivor Diaries**

Thursday October 6, 2006

i awoke in the early hours of September 25, 2006 to a banging on my front door. I slowly grabbed my 45 and headed for the door on the other side i heard Mitch screaming at me to open up. I put the gun in my back pocket and open the door. Mitch is there breathing heavily like he had been running. I wave him inside and close the door behind him locking it. He sets on the couch and began talking."Hey man i just had some news you should know." I walk over to the chair and set down and put my colt on the table in front of me."What is it were other cities hit? Yea dude, alot of other cities were hit. this thing is cross country. From your cop friend and the radio traffic we heard earlier we know that Dallas, St.Louis, and Atlanta were hit. The past hour though i have been hearing skips from some of the eastern states. Chicago, Pittsburgh, and Kansas City were hit. Then just a little bit ago i heard some one from down in texas say that Denver also got hit."As the weight of this hit me i leaned back on the seat and let the news sink in..I slowly rose back to the front of the seat and looked mitch in the eye."Mitch keep this to yourself for now ok. Also pack a bag and be ready to leave at a moments notice, okay."Mitch nodded to me and a cold look began to enter his eyes."Mitch, do you have any guns? Yeah a nine mil baretta i keep in the house for protection and a 12 gauge shotgun.I have ammo for the shotgun becasue i use it to go hunting every winter but the nine i dont have any ammo for."

I slowly got up and headed to the bedroom to get my guns. When mitch saw the guns his eyes went wide open."Mitch, i want you to pack both guns and ammo, we'll get you some ammo for the nine later if we have to. Pack three days worht of clothes and some bottle water if you have it. If not find a gaterade bottle or something simmilar clean it out and put water in it. Can you pack the Cb too? No way man, the CB is a home station not a mobile.Ok, if or when i leave i want you to come with me ok, you are going to need to destory the CB if we do. What, no way man, that CB has been with me since my dad gave it to me for my 11th birthday no way man. Listen, Mitch unless you have not been keeping up with current events, the world is going to Hell and a handbasket. Now either you destory your cb or you hide it."Mitch looked down to the floor and back up at me."Ok, i'll hide it, i will put in a plastic bag and bury it in the back yard so at least, should i come back here i can put it back together. Ok, do it tonight but stay on the CB for another hour that should give you plenty of time to bury it before the sun comes up. Then go to sleep but make sure you have that bag packed before you sleep ok."I grabbed him on the shoulder and shook him to make sure he understood. He nodded to me and smiled."Hey, David where are we going to go man shoulod we leave? My mom lives on the outside of town, it will be safer there than being this close to town but walking there will be a bitch. Now you go on and do what i told you okay."I helped up and led him to the door we said our goodbyes and i closed and locked the door behind me. I went into my bedroom and got the rest of my ammo and a gym bag and began packing it with ammo Clothes and some water i put into three Gadorade bottles i had lying around the trailer. By the time i packed the M4 on top the sun was coming over the horizon. I needed some food for today and headed to the kitchen and made some Cereal.

While eating a knock resounded on my door. S grabbed the 45 from the table and headed for the front door and looked out the window. It was Shooter my State Trooper Friend. I unlocked the door and let him in. After relocking the door i walked into the kitch and he set down across from me."Feeling parnoid much, David. After what happened last night, i have that right to be. Shouldn't you be out keeping the peace, espically now.I am i came over here to see how you were doing and to see if you have any more info. My friend told me Chicago, Pittsburgh, Kansas City, and Denver were hit also."Shooter leaned back in the chair and sighed."You can add Miami, Boston, and Washington D.C."When he said D.C i nearly chocked on the cereal."Is the president still alive? Dont know, but once news hits of this we are going to see some problems we already have begun seeing riots and fights begun to break out and some of the Grocery stores in town have already starting to be looted. I just came from Buy-A-Lot in the other side of town. It was looted, there aint nothing left but the four walls the owner is dead, tried to defend his sotre with a shotgun. It didn't beat the Tek 9 some dude brought. This is only the begining, it is going to get worse. Shooter, you have family in town maybe you should get them out, If i remember correctly you have that hunting cabin in the hills. Just head there with your family until everything cools down a bit. I plan on it i was going to head there after i head here. I wanted to tell you that if you need to you can come there also.Thanks, i am going to take me and Mitch my friend to my mom's house on the outskirts of town. If things get to bad i will head to your cabin."Shooter slowly rose and and headed for the door as hit got to the knob he looked back at me. David, keep your guns handy you might need them and good luck."He then slowly left and i walked over and locked the door. As the sun began to shine into my window i wondered how long before the other shoe fell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jericho Survivor Diaries**

**part 3**

Friday October 7, 2006

The morning light filtering through the morning window woke me up. I slowly went to the kitchen and pour the last of my day old coffee into my mug. It was cold but at least it got me up and ready for my trek to the city limits and my mom's place. In the corner of the bedroom sat my guns, my clothes, and bag of supplies ready to go. On the headstand i had left my 1911 colt, ready for trouble should it come knocking at my door so to speak. As i was getting the last of my AR-15 ammo ready to go, i began smelling smoke. I ran through the house looking for a fire but found none, i grabbed my 1911 and headed out the front door. Ms Williams, my next door neighbor was outside as was some of the other neighbors. Off in the distance of town, smoke began rising from several areas and gun fire could be heard coming from town. hello chaos meet anarchy, i whispered. I went to my beat up old pickup truck and got inside in turned the key."The engine turned over but didn't start. I tried two more timeswith the same result. On the third try the engine turned over and began puttering."I sighed a relief and left the engine running and headed back insdie and packed all my guns into the bed of the pickup and got in the cab and headed for Mitch's trailer down the street. I got out and with my 1911 on my hip headed for his home. I banged three times and got an answer with the barrel of a gun pointed at my head. I grabbed the end an swung it out of the way and spoke"Hey, it's me we have to go NOW!"Mitch lowered the gun and spoke."Sorry, since yesterday i have been a little paranoid, i am ready let me get my stuff."I went back to the truck and waited. After about 30 seconds Mitch brought out a old canvas bag and several guns. He put them all in the bed of the truck and got in with me. We headed out of the trailer park leaving behind alot of scared people and began to head down the highway to the dirt road that would take us to my mom's place."Have you heard from your cop friend, David? Yea, he came over yesterday told me some other cities have been hit including told me they dont know about the president."As i continued to speak his face turned white knowing the full gravity of the situation." Once i get us settled in i am going to go back to your place and get your CB, then we wait and see what happens."I said as i turned onto the road that led to my mom's place. About a mile up the road the bridge was out. Several cars had apprently slid off the old bridge and hit the supports causing the collapse. The creek was now a torrent rushing through from the rains about 3 days before."Great, this means we are going to have to go through the town and take Highway 6 to get to your mom's place."Mitch said."I walked over to the edge and looked down at the water and came to the same conclusion he was right."Yeah, come on lets get ready to go through the lion's den.

Me and Mitch Walked back to my truck and I pulled the tarp off the guns. "What do you want me to do man, whatever it is i am with you" Mitch said. Ok i want you to put your 12 gauge in the cab with you and make sure it is loaded ok."Mitch nodded and got the 12 gauge pump out of the bed and collected the ammo from his bag and headed for the cab. I got out my AR-15 and two out of the 8 clips i had pack for it and made sure the clip already in the gun was full. I got back in the cab of the truck and turned the truck started and i slowly back up the dirt road and began heading back toward the hightway and headed toward the town."Mitch, i want you to listen to me, if we have to stop i will get out and you will stay in the truck ok. If i get into some trouble i want you to be ready to start shooting at whatever the threat is. If i gets to bad i want you to haul tail out of their and head for my mom's place, ok."Mitch nodded and took the shotgun from behind the seat and put it in his lap. As we came to the red light that led to the main drag into town, i looked at both ways to see if anyone was coming. Along the sides of the road, cars were left abandoned. Some looked to have been burned, down the road on the right side an 18 wheeler hauling a large gas tank was on the side of the road, the gas tank opened from the top. On the left side of the road toward town cars lined the road. I turned left and after about a minute of driving i came into town. we went buy all the main Shop mart retail store. The parking lot was filled with cars but none were driving but ours. People were streaming in and out of the supercenter, carring everything from TV's to food. Then someone pointed at the truck and the mob began to come towards us. I pushed down the gas pedal and headed out of there, over the overpass. I headed down east main street until i got to main street. Usually at this time of day, the small stores were packed and the bars had at least one or two cars in them. This day was different. Cars littered the parking lots with some burning or burnt. The smeel or smoke began to drift through my open window and i rolled up the window to avoid the smell. Then on the passenger side a shot rang out.

I do not know where the bullet went but the gang of 10 boys and girls on Mitch's side was a good indication that they were where it had come from. As more shots rand out i forgot all traffic law and hauled it past the stop sign down snake street."Mitch point that gun and fire at their feet try not to hit them." I heard Mitch bust out the Passenger windwo and begin fireing widly at the mod as we left them behind. Through my rearview mirror i could see the mob seperate and splint into two groups. One group hiding behind the curbside tree on the left side of the road, the other doing the same on the right."He Mitch nice shooting but next time rolled down the window instead of breaking it first ok." Mitch had a pale look but still gave a small sorry before he got out his 12 gauge shells and began reloaded the 8 shots he had used made it down snake street until we came to the railroad tracks. A train was in the intersection and we could not pass."Great, These train tracks run through the entire town, how are we supposed to get to the other side and out to Highway 6 now" Mitch said as he hit the dashboard with his fist. "Get your bad out and keep you Shotgun handy we are walking from here" I said as i got out of the truck grabbed my AR_15 and reached into the back of the truck and got my Bag out. Mitch followed suit and soon we had crossed the train tracks and begun heading fro Highway 6.

It was about a block from where the tracks where that Mitch Broke the silence."Look at this place David, I mean look at it. It looks llike a war zone. I mean Bills Bar-b-que across the street there is a place i was taken to eat lunch when i was in High School. Now it looks like a bomb took it out man." I look across the street at the one story building. What should have been white was a blacken from the fire and soot. The sign was crumpled along the entrance and the two side windows on each side of the door were gone with the shards on the ground before them." I know, Mitch. My dad took me to alot of these stores for one thing or another. Heck down the next street here is where i met Sarah." As we came to the corner of another cross street we stopped at the corner and look both ways for anyone. After seeing no one in sight was ran across the street and continued to walk on the sidewalk. Walking over debris from the rioting."You know David you never really told me or anyone what happened between you two. You made a great couple, you were always happy you two were. I know, it is a long and stupid story." I said as we came to another cross street i looked up the sign and noticed this was the last cross street on Main and that we were getting close to the Highway Six intersection just up the road."Hey Mitch, we are on second street, Gabe's sports store is just up the road we might be able to get some ammo and survival stuff there."I said as we looked up and down the street."What about money man,i dont have any and plus unless you haven't noticed it has suddenly become nuts out here. I know but we might be able to work something out and if he aint there we take only what we need and after everything settle down we pay him back someway. Look you need some ammo for the 9 mil, and we might need some camping and first aid supplies in case we have to go to Mike's Cabin on the outskirts of Cedar Vale."Mitch nodded and we began to head down the cross street toward the store.

"So, what happened to you and Sarah, David?"Mitch said as we crossed in front of the 1st American Bank."Like i told you before it is a long story and a stupid one on my part."Then from the right side of the road we heard a gunshot and me and Mitch hid behind a burned out car. Then more shots ran out and down the road where Gabe's was came a old pickup truck with several people inside The Pickup was hauling tail as it passe by us. The Truck was loaded to bare with supplies."That, was Gabe's Truck and he Wasn.t Driving" Mitch Said as we stood up from behind the car."Yea i know, lets get a move on and see if there is anything left." We ran down the road and came to the parking lot for Gabe's. The Lot was empty but the building had seen better days. The neon sign above the store front was out. The windows on either ide of the main entrance were blown out and the screen door was knocked down while the wooden door hung on the top pivot. We both entered the store and headed to the back of the store where the weapon supplies were kept.

When we finally got back there, all of the guns along the back shelevs were gone. The floor was filled with different types of ammo, camping supplies, clothing, and other assorted items."Mitch head to the back of the counter and look under the displays and see if there is any 9MM ammo left put what you can in you bag."As mitch Rounded the Corner he shouted toward me."GABE, DAVID GABE IS BACK HERE."I ran to the counter and looked over to see the 62 old man known as Gabe lying on the floor with blood pooling around his upper arm. I reached into the bag on my Shoulder and pulled out my medkit i had brough and got out the smelling salt. Gabe Awoke with a star and began flailing his arms around."GABE, GABE calm down it is me and happened slowly tried to get ot a seating postion but i held him down as i cut his slothing and began trying to patch up his arm with a alchol and Gauss."After the power didn't come back on i locked the door and waited for the power to come back on. When it wasn't on by morning, i got out my survival radio and heard about the attacks. I bolted the door but during the night some punks ripped it open. I started shooting at them, got a couple of them and drove them off. They came back three more times. They got me on the third time and after that nothing."Gabe said in a scratchy voice."Gabe, there is no one in town do you know where everyone is at?"Mitch said as i finished his wrap and got him to a seating position leaning against the counter"Yea, The Armory, on Highway 1. Radio has been telling everyone to head to the National Guard Armory, since this , Gabe we are heading to my mom's place i need some supplies in case was have to go further. Can i take some stuff? Yeah, take what you need david no , old man. "I said as i smiled and stood up and look toward Mtich who was still bent down."Mitch I need you to go get us some , camo clothing, jackets, and some MRE's From the Front i am going to get us some more medical supplies and some

ammo from what is left back here for our guns, "I said then Gabe reached for my leg as Mitch began heading to the front."David, In the back store room in a box marked AC134 is some civilian radiation detection units. You might need them in case we get some Fallout."

I nodded and walked back to the store room. the door had been shot off the hinges and was lying on the floor. I got to the back and began looking through the boxes pilled up. Most were empty but in a seperate store room i finally found the box. Using my knife i cut the box open and got out three of the Rad detectors. I brought them up front and through them on a table which held clothing and jackets Mitch had collected up front. As i was about to begin looking for more ammo Mitch came running back to me"David, company that truck is back."My heart froze as i know they were back for more loot. I collected my Ar-15 from Gabe's side and told mitch to head for the left counter while headed to where Gabe was on the right. I told mitch to wait for my signal and to not fire unless i fired or he was fired upon. He headed that way and ducked down behind. I handed Gabe my 1911 and told him to cover the other end of the counter in case the came around that way. From the front of the store came four youths, 2 male, 2 female. the the male closets to me was saying something to his buddes as he looked down on the ground and noticed the mess and grabeed an free bag on the rack and began to head for the table where our stuff was. When the quartet turned away i sprang up and shouted" STOP RIGHT THERE" With my AR-15 pointed at quartet stopped but one of the females looked as if she was going to reach for a gun. Them Mitch poped up and the female decided that her odd of shooting that piece in her pants was nil. the 18old male in the middle stepped forward and spoke."What are you doing in my store? Your store, last time i checked this was Gabe's store and you aint gabe."Mitch said as he pointed the shotgun at the two ladies."Gabe, is dead or will be soon and this my part of town now, i run this part of town and i say what goes."I raised the gun at the "leader" and spoke. "You run jack and crap and jack left town, sherlock. So my suggestion to you, follow jack and leave before i wind up doing something i will regret. There, are four of us, boy and only two of you. you dont have chance."Said the leader as the groups hands began to move closer to their belts."KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOUR SIDES"Mitch screamed and the group lowered their hands again."You are right me and him might not make it out of here if shooting starts, but you will go first , unless you want me to send you to the next world first class, take your crew and get before my finger slips and splatters your brains across Gabe's clothing" I said.

The "leader" held up his hands and began to walk him and his crew back to the font of the store."Okay, boy you win but know you have to leave sometime and when you do you and your friend are dead. The crew left out of the store and me and ran over to me and gabe crouched behind the counter."What do we do now, David? We get out of here, Gabe is personaly pickup in the back of the store as it always is." Yeah, but i dont know if it can start yet here are the keys."I took the keys and looked back at the the two."Mitch get ready to carry Gabe, sorry gabe but you are leaving and coming with us."Gabe hit the side of the counter and spoke."No, way i am not leaving my store to those theives for them to loot and take as they see fit. I have lived through the roughest times this town has and never backed down i wont leave we aint leaving your store we are torching it."I said and then gabe looked down at the gun in his hand and nodded."Gabe is there a back door out of here."Mitch said as i looked over the counter to see if my new friends had returned or still waiting outside. "Yea, right beside my pickup it leads to the storage area."Gabe said as i looked back down at hime."Ok, Mitch take Gabe through the backdoor and put him in the bed of the pickup truck, and get in the driver's seat but don't leave yet you dont hear from me in 10 minutes, high tail it out of here and dont look back."I then got up and headed for the other end of the counter and slid open the side door to reveal bags of gunpowder. I pooled all the bags of gunpowder into the center of the room except for one. I drew the knife from my holster on my hip and cut the bag open. I snuck up to the front of the store and while hiding out of site poured the gunpowder in a line around the walls of the gunshop. and led the lines back to the central area. I then took a bottle of turpitine and poured it on the powder and took one of the bags of powder and poured a line out to the truck where Mitch was in the drivers seat and Gabe ws proped up against the bag wall of the bed with my Gun at the ready.

I went back into the store and collected the items that Mitch and I had gathered along with our bags put them in the truck and walked up to the Driver window."Mitch, get ready to leave in a hurry." I then left back into the shop and reached over to one of the racks and collected a flare and headed back outside to the truck leaving the door open. I flicked the Flare and through it at the line of powder i had laid down and ran to the Passenger side."GO MITCH GET US OUT OF HERE NOW!!!!" Mitch, Turned the key and put the truck in drive and pulled out of the alley and down a street. Behind us i watched as the gang followed us and began shooting at us. Until the fire reached the gunpowder inside that is. The explosion had no fire but enough force to knock the leader and his crew down and keep them out of our hair. After about five minuted of making sure we weren't followed i spoke to Mitch."Mitch, slow down they aint behind us, slow down dude we are safe for , SAFE, look around us man. we aint never going to be safe."He said with a wild look in his eyes. He did slow down however, and eventually stopped so i could make out where we were. Fortunately we were at the intersection to highway 6. We took the left and headed down the Highway for about 10 minutes. I would look behind us to see if gabe was still alive, he was still with us but i could not see his eyes, nor did i want to. I had cost him his life in that explosion and i only hoped i did the right thing. Eventually we came to the dirt road and turned down it. after a minuted we turned and came to my childhood home. I went up to the grey and white trailer and went inside. No one was there, my mom was not there but on the Tv was a note. I picked up the note and began to read it.

_David, me and your uncle and your sister are alright. They are evacuating town and the city limits. We are heading to with the National Guard to Jacobsville, to the south. If you get this please meet us there and be careful._

_mom_

As i read the note Mitch had come in the door."Where is your family David?"I turned to Mitch and showed him the note."Put your stuff down and make yourself at home for a little. I am going to get gabe and the rest of our gear. We will stay here for the night and tomorrow head for Jacobsville if it is still there."Mitch sat down on the old couch and spoke."no offense but after what has happened that is a big if."I headed out and prepared to stay at my old home for the night.

**TO Be Continued.....**


	4. Chapter 4

hey i promise there will be more action in the next installment enjoy this while you can. As Always i do not own Jericho

**Jericho Survivor Diaries**

**Chapter 4**

**Saturday, October 8, 2006**

The sun woke me up from my slumber in my old room as a kid as it used to do when i was little. I the window was fogged from the fall dew and for a second i was a kid again waiting for my mom to tell me it was time for school. As my mind came back the images of the previous day came back. The runn from the trailer park, the firefight with the gangbangers, the note, to feeling that everything i knew was was falling apart around me. The worry over my mom, sis, and of sarah. I got up from the cold bed and headed out to the living room where mitch was on the ocuh with a shotgun ready. During the night we had each taken turns watching for trouble. I was first, then as the sun set gabe took over while i slept in my room and mitch in my moms room. Sometime in the night gabe must have gotten mitch up and he assume the role of night guard. As i came up behind him he turned the gun toards me and i ducked away from it."Mitch it is me ok."Mitch slowly turned the gun down top the floor of the trailer and spoke" Yeah, sorry man i thought you might have been a looter or something who snuck in." Mitch laid the gun on the foot of the couch and i sat down next to him and spoke. "So anything happen last night? Nah, i heard some more shooting off towards, seymour junction, but beyond that nothing. Seymour junction was a small town about 10 miles outside of where i lived and and only 6 miles from where i grew up as a child."So what is the plan for today man?"Mitch said as i looked out the fogged window."I am going to wait for the sun to get a little higher and get gabe up then me, you and him are going to check the truck for damage after yeasterday's little party. Then we will load up whatever we can from here and head to jacobsville."

Gabe then walked into the room and sat down on the love seat near the right wall."Hey, thanks for the good nights rest, David. I needed it after last problem, i was just telling mitch i think we should check the truck one last time for any damage then load what we can from here and head for jacobsville."I spoke as i began to gather my 1911 colt from the table by the door."sounds good to me, but i also think we might need to head by the armory over on highway 14. The radio said that was the place to go and maybe we can find out more info about what is going on or at the very least if it is abandoned gather what the National Guard left behind."I put the 1911 on my belt and headed back to the couch." I agree with the look around but taking anything that dont sit right with me. That is looting and i am not going to steal anything from anyone."Gabe looked at me and spoke."Look, i know it dont sit right with me either but we may need whatever we find there to survive the night if Jacobsville armory is abandoned. I hate to say this but this is a new world new rules the old ways are gone, we need to start looking out for ourselves for the time being." I got up and walked over to Gabe."Look gabe, you are my friend when i was little i had to work 2 summers to repair your porch after i put dog crap in a brown bag a lit it on fire. You will always be like family to me you know that but i refues to accept that the rules of civilations are gone overnight, ok. "Mitch slowly got up and walked over to us."David, i dont like it anymore than you but he is right we might find something there we need to keep on living and if things are as bad as the CB and his survival radio said then we are going to need every scrap we got. Look, lets take a look at the situation when we get there and play it by ear ok. i know i am not the security guard or the old vet but lets just take things one step at a time. Lets let things play out ok."Mitch said as he slapped me on the back.I looked down realizing he was right and saw gabe doing the same. Maybe he was right maybe the rules had gone out the window but i refused to believe that not yet anyways.

After the discussion, i gathered up some boxes and began getting what we would need for the trip now. While boxing up some food Mitch asked if we could run by his house and maybe dig up the CB and police scanner he had bured before we left. Me and Gabe decided we might need those things and decided it was worth the gas. after the discussion. Gabe and me Didn't talk for awhile. In the back of my mind i knew that looing was wrong but also i knew what gabe said was true and that there might be something there we could use to stay alive another week or month until we knew which way was up. After, a couple hours of boxing up food, we started on the guns. I got my old 12 guage shot gune and my mini 22 my uncle gave me a couple christmases ago along with as much ammo i could and told mitch to get all of my clothes and my uncles clothes and box em up while me and mitch headed out to the truck and inspect the damage. As we began to inspect the truck i decided now was as good as a time to clear the air with Gabe."Gabe we need to talk, look i know what you said is true i am not going to deny that. Still, i dont like the idea of stealing. I was taught it was wrong by my family and by you if you remember and just because all hell has broken loose does not mean i should just turn my back on all of that now ok."Gabe looked up from the right rear fender and spoke"I know, and you saved my life and i owe you but in the near future we may have to depend on what we can salvage from peoples homes, the places they work, in order to ssurvive. I dont like it either but that is the cold hard truth. Like Mitch said lets play it by ear and see what is next, ok. Gabe exteneded his hand over the truck bed and i shook it. Thanks, Gabe thanks alot. We bother went back to checking the truck after finding no new damage we loaded up the truck and headed out at about noon. As i began driving the three of us down the highway i came to realize what Gabe said before was right the old world was gone. This is the world post the attacks. before there was post 9/11 now there is post 9/6. What ever happens i dont know but, i am going to need to change or this new world will take one more survivor.


End file.
